Look At Me
by Namikaze Han -Hiatus
Summary: [Permintaan maaf saya karena tadi mempost drabble yang pasti belum memuaskan readers-sama]vAku selalu ada untukmu. Mencintaimu tanpa kenal lelah, apalagi bosan. Jadi, bisakah hatimu berpaling? /"Hinata, suki da yo"/"…"/"Gomenne Hinata –aku telat"/


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Look at Me belongs to Namikaze Han**

**~o~**

**NaruHina**

_**Slight **_**NaruSaku**

**~o~**

**Hurt**

**Romance**

**Angst**

**~o~**

**Many typo(s) here, OOC, AU, gajeness, abalness, jelekness /?**

* * *

Aku selalu ada untukmu. Mencintaimu tanpa kenal lelah, apalagi bosan. Jadi, bisakah hatimu berpaling?

"_Hinata, suki da yo"_

"…"

"_Gomenne Hinata –aku telat"_

* * *

_**Story begin …**_

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kata orang aku ini cantik. Banyak temanku iri dengan tubuhku. Aku juga dapat melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan baik. Ibuku bilang, aku ini adalah gadis langka –karena sangat sempurna.

Sempurna ya?

Tidak. Hidupku tidak sesempurna itu. Mungkin aku dianugerahi wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang proporsional serta kepandaian otak dan kepandaian menjadi wanita. Namun kenyataannya, bagiku hidup ini suram.

Bagaimana tidak –bila setiap hari aku melihat orang yang kucintai bermesraan dengan orang parah lagi, gadis itu pernah beberapa kali kutangkap sedang bermesraan juga dengan selain orang yang kucintai.

Namikaze Naruto, sampai kapan kau terjerat dalam perangkan seorang jalang seperti Haruno Sakura. Tidakkah kau lihat diriku yang setia menantimu?

Jika kau mau menyadarinya Naruto-kun, berhentilah dengan Sakura dan berpaling kearahku.

Aku disini. Aku ada untukmu

**oooOooo**

Pagi ini masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Naruto-kun memasuki gerbang dengan motor _sport_-nya yang bisa dikatakan mewah. Dan tentu saja _kekasih_-nya yang duduk dibelakang. _Bitch-_chan.

Dan seperti biasa pula, banyak siswi yang bergosip ria tentang pasangan itu. Aku? Aku hanya dapat menatap miris pada Naruto-kun dan sinis pada _Bitch_-chan itu.

Aku menatap Naruto-kun lama, menatapnya miris. Ingin sekali aku berteriak bahwa yang sedari tadi digandengnya masuk ke gedung sekolah adalah wanita jalang. Aku ingin yang menggandeng tangan itu adalah –aku. Ya, aku terlalu bermimpi. Ter-la-lu-ber-mim-pi.

Apa aku berhalusinasi? Oh astaga, aku baru saja melihat sepasang iris biru langit Naruto-kun menatap kemari. Kearahku. Juga sebuah senyuman disunggingkan dibibirnya. Senyuman. Setahuku, Naruto-kun lebih sering _nyengir_ daripada tersenyum. Dan barusan ia tersenyum. Tersenyum. Kearahku.

Aku memegang dadaku. Berdegup cepat. Pipi? Aku yakin warnanya sudah merah. "Kami-sama, apa aku berhalusinasi …?"

Ya. Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin kan seorang Namikaze Naruto tersenyum kearahku? Ya. Ya. Ya, itu sangat tidak mungkin.

**oooOooo**

Pemuda beriris sewarna langit itu menatap bingung kearah atas.

_Kenapa gadis itu? Wajahnya merah –apa dia sakit? Tapi dia manis saat memerah. Duh, sayang sekali Sakura tak pernah memerah. Tapi benar dia manis. Kami-sama, aku melihat bidadari. Bidadari. Aih apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?! Kau ini sudah punya Sakura._

"Naru-kun, ayo kita ke kelas~ pegal kan kalau harus berdiri lama dengan _heels _setinggi ini~" ujar gadis disebelah pemuda itu dengan nada manja. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menarik blazer Naruto –pemuda itu- dengan manja juga.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil Sakura. Dan siapa suruh kau memakai _heels_?! Pakai sepatu yang wajar!" Naruto justru ketus pada gadis yang dipanggil Sakura. Pemuda dengan surai _blonde_ itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang merengut.

"Naru-kun~~~" Sakura merengut kesal. Berharap rengutannya dipedulikan oleh Naruto dan Naruto akan berkata dia imut saat merengut.

"Berhenti bersikap layaknya anak kecil Sakura! Kau 16 tahun!" Naruto tak peduli dan masih berjalan. Tak diindahkannya rengutan Sakura –yang menurutnya tidak penting-. Malangnya nasibmu, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura menghentak _heels_-nya kesal. Dan suara _klak_ terdengar keras karena siswi yang sedang bergosip memilih diam memperhatikan dua insan manusia tadi. _Heels_ Sakura patah.

"Argh! Menyebalkan! Hish~ sepertinya Naruto mulai tak berguna. Aku harus memutuskannya dengan segera dan membuka statusku secara terang-terangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke" ya, benar yang dikatakan Hinata, gadis ini jalang.

**oooOooo**

Ini istirahat, disaat semua siswa ataupun siswi memilih ke kantin atau memakan bekal di kelas sembari bercengkrama. Gadis bersurai indigo itu memilih di atap untuk menghabiskan bekal yang dibawanya. Sendirian.

"Hey kau! Sendirian sajakah?" gadis itu terhenyak. Siapa pula yang menepuk pundaknya seperti ini.

"Ya" Hinata –gadis bersurai indigo itu- menjawab singkat.

"Bolehkan aku disini?" orang itu meminta izin.

"Ya" lagi dan lagi Hinata menjawab singkat.

"Ah, aku belum mengenalmu. Namaku, Namikaze Naruto"

_Deg!_ Jantung Hinata kembali berpacu. Naruto ada disebelahnya. Mengulurkan tangan ingin berkenalan.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata berkata gugup menyambut uluran tangan Naruto.

"_Yoroshiku _Hinata –_ttebayo_" orang itu –Naruto- tersenyum lebar menampakkan dereta giginya.

"_Yoroshiku_ Namikaze-kun" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Aish~ panggil aku Naruto" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh ia tidak suka dipanggil Namikaze. Sekalipun nama Namikaze adalah nama yang berpengaruh di Konoha.

"Y-ya Naruto-kun"

_Bermimpikah aku? Berhalusinasikah aku? Kami-sama, dia ada dihadapanku. Aku tak percaya ia disini. Demi apapun aku gugup sekarang._

_Sudah seharusnya dari dulu aku melihatnya. Bukankah dia lebih baik daripada Sakura? Harusnya dialah kekasihku, bukan Sakura. Hish~ aku percaya pada _love at the first sight_._

Mereka saling diam beberapa saat. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bekal yang dibawa Hinata pun telah lama ditutupnya. Mereka membiarkan angin semilir memainkan surai mereka lembut. Diam. Hening.

"Hinata, bagaimana cara memutuskan hubungan dengan wanita tanpa menyakiti hatinya?" Naruto buka mulut. _Ugh_, dan kenapa ia bertanya begitu.

"E-eh? Kenapa bertanya s-seperti itu?" Hinata justru balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sakura. Gadis itu begitu manja. Aku merasa tidak nyaman lagi dengannya. Aku merasa risih –ttebayo"

"Ucapkan dengan lembut. Tapi jangan tersenyum. Itu saja" Hinata menjawab denga senyuman.

Ribuan kupu-kupu serasa menyeruak di perut pemuda Namikaze itu. Mengapa begini saat melihat senyuman Hinata? Ah, mabuk cinta.

Sunyi menyelimuti mereka –lagi. Hingga akhirnya bel berbunyi, memisahkan mereka. Untuk besok, mereka berjanji kembali bertemu di atap.

**oooOooo**

Malam hari, ditanggal yang sama dengan saat mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lengkap satu tahun hubungan mereka. Dan mala mini, Naruto memutuskan akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Haruno Sakura.

Di tempat yang sama setahun yang lalu, dua anak manusia itu duduk bersama. Bangku taman Konoha tepat dibawah pohon Sakura. Musim yang sama, musim dingin.

"Ini musim dingin Sakura, sama seperti tahun lalu. Kau tahu, salju membekukan Konoha. Salju juga membekukan hatiku"

"Maksudmu Naru-kun~?"

"Hatiku terhadapmu tak sama lagi. Aku tidak merasakan cinta untukmu lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai sini"

"Huh? Begitu? Ya sudah" Sakura menjawab sinis.

_Lagipula siapa lagi yang membutuhkanmu bodoh? Aku sudah punya yang lain._

Dan dengan itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sendirian.

Naruto bersikap masa bodoh. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan gadis itu. Pedulinya kini teralihkan pada Hinata seorang.

**oooOooo**

Musim semi.

Siapa yang tidak suka musim ini? Musim yang cantik. Dengan pohon sakura yang saling beradu mekar. Ah, lihatlah, warna merah jambu dimana-mana. Beterbangan hampir disetiap inci dari Konoha. Memanjakan sejauh mata memandang. Cantik sekali.

Terlebih, ini hari pertama musim semi dan di hari Minggu. Ya, Minggu. Dan mulai Senin, sekolah akan libur selama satu minggu untuk member muridnya kepuasan dalam menikmati musim semi. Walau hanya satu minggu. Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak ada.

**[oke ini beneran karangan author, karena author sendiri gak tau suasana musim semi di Jepang yang sebenarnya. Jadi, ya gini deh. Nikmati saja. Hehehe :D]**

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, bisa bicara dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu_. Ya ini saya sendiri. Maaf, Anda siapa? Dan perlu apa?_"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, masih ingat?"

"_Tentu saja_. _Ada apa Naruto-kun?_"

"_Ano_ … aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok, bisakah?"

"_Ya, aku bisa. Tapi, ini menjadi semacam –kencan?_"

"_Ugh_ –ya begitulah. Kalau begitu, besok aku jemput kau di halte dekat sekolah jam 8"

"_Baiklah_"

"Nikmati pagimu, Hinata-chan"

"_E-eh? Kau juga … Naruto-kun_"

"Iya. _Jaa matta ne~_"

"Jaa matta"

.

.

.

"Uwah~! Sejak kapan aku gugup saat mengajak seorang gadis kencan?" prmuda bersurai cerah itu engacak surainya frustasi. Pasalnya, ia tak pernah gugup. Dan sekarang ia gugup, karena gadis itu –Hinata.

_Di tempat lain …_

Gadis bersurai indigo itu bergerak gelisah. Baru saja seorang pemuda yang dicintainya mengajaknya –kencan. Ya kencan.

"Kami-sama, apa aku bermimpi –lagi?" pertanyaan yang sama meluncur dari bibir Hinata. Lagi. "Kumohon Kami-sama, bangunkan aku dari mimpi yang menyakitkan ini –jika aku bermimpi"

Mereka berdua sama. Sama-sama gelisah. Sama-sama bingung. Sama. Yah, sama. Serba sama. Haish~ author bingung.

**oooOooo**

Hari yang dinantikan pun datang, Hinata bersiap dengan dandanan se-_simple_ yang ia bisa. Mengingat ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Dengan _tanktop_ _pink_ yang dibalut _cardingan _ungu, dan celana_ jeans_ serta _snikers_ dengan warna ungu. Ah, Hinata tampak lembih cantik ditambah dengan jepitan kecil yang ada di surai indigonya.

Dikejauhan, terdengar suara deru motor. Motor milik Naruto. Dandanan Naruto justru lebih simple. Kaos hitamnya dibalut dengan jaket oranye juga _jeansi _dan _snikers_ hitam yang membalut kedua kakinya.

"Nona, jemputan sudah datang" ujar Naruto bercanda disertai senyuman lima jarinya yang khas.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan kemana?" Hinata menanggapainya dengan bercanda juga. Wajah manisnya dipasang Nampak seserius mungkin.

"Naik, dan biarkan saya membawa Anda ke tempat yang indah" iris _shappire_ Naruto mendelik jenaka pada Hinata.

"Baiklah" Hinata naik dibelakang, membiarkan Naruto memboncengnya.

Hey, ini kencan pertama mereka dan mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Maksudku, belum. Dan lihatlah mereka, Nampak seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan.

Naruto membawa Hinata ke _Konoha Central Park_, taman yang berada di pusat Konoha juga tempat yang asri. Oh lihatlah, pohon sakura dimana-dimana. Memberi pemandangan asri yang indah.

Beberapa pasang mata memandang iri kedua insan manusia tersebut. Yang pria memandang iri Naruto karena dapat mengencani gadis secantik dan semanis Hinata. Begitu pula sebaliknya yang dilakukan para gadis. Mereka iri pada Hinata yang dapat berkencan dengan anak salah seorang yang berpengaruh di Konoha.

Mereka mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi panjang. Ditemani semillir angin yang memainkan surai mereka. Juga kelopak sakura yang berterbangangan terbawa angin menjadi latar mereka. Bukankah ini romantis? Tentu.

Naruto memandang kedua iris _amethyst_ Hinata intens. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Hinata erat. "Hinata-chan –ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Hinata menggangguk kecil. Semburat merah muda mampir di kedua pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"Kau cantik, sungguh. Dan kau tahu? Aku ini bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyadari bahwa bidadari benar-benar ada di dunia ini" Naruto berujar tulus. Iris _shappire_-nya menatap Hinata lembut. Lain saat memandang Sakura.

"Bi-bidadari?" wajah Hinata yang tadinya menunduk malu kini terangkat. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan seolah berkata _apa maksudmu?_.

"Ya, kaulah yang kusebut bidadari. Bahkan aku yakin, bidadari di surga sana iri akan kecantikanmu" Hinata bisa merasakan kesungguhan dalam setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Pipinya kembali dijalari hawa panas. Memerah.

"_Arigatou …_" sebuah ucapan singkat sarat makna dari Hinata menutup percakapan singkat mereka.

Perut Naruto seakan penuh dengan kupu-kupu dan bunga. Ingin rasanya meledak. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang. Bingung.

"_Ano _–_gomenne_" Naruto mengambil satu kelopak sakura yang dengan nakalnya mampir diatas surai indigo Hinata. Diletakkannya kelopak itu diatas telapak tangan Hinata. "–ini"

Hinata menatap bergantian antara kelopak sakura dan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum lembut kearahnya, dan kelopak itu –berbentuk _love_.

_Apa ini pernyataan cinta secara tak langsung?_

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengisyaratkan _mengerti kodeku kan?_.

Hinata mengangguk kecil solah mengerti isyarat dari Naruto.

Hari beranjak siang, sudah hamper mendekati jam makan siang.

"Bagaimana dengan makan siang bersamaku?" tawar Naruto dengan nada agak _nakal_. Dirinya beranjak dari kursi panjang itu. Terdiam menunggu jawaban Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengangguk kecil.

_**Ichiraku Ramen**_

Hum yah, tempat ini terkenal di Konoha. Siapa yang tak kenal kelezatan dari ramen buatan Teuchi ini? Aku yakin, _readers_-sama juga pasti tahu. Benar kan?

Naruto bersiap melahap miso ramen porsi jumbo miliknya. Sumpit itu sudah hamper mengantarkan ramen kedalam mulutnya. "Naruto-kun –maaf aku mencela, makannya pelan-pelan ya. Jangan terburu-buru, nanti tersedak" namun diselak oleh perkataan Hinata.

_Haup_! Naruto melahap ramen jumbonya dengan kecepatan biasa –menurutnya-. Dan Hinata hanya dapat menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah manusia didepannya tersebut. "Kubilang, makan pelan-pelan Naruto-kun" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hmm … itu sudah pelan tahu" Hinata terkekeh mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Lebih pelan lagi" ujarnya lembut. Oh dan sekarang Naruto dapat melihat kemiripan antara Ibunya dan Hinata. Namun, Hinata hanya memiliki sisi lembut Ibunya.

Naruto mencoba makan lebih pelan, bahkan menyamakan gerakannya dengan Hinata. Hinata yang sadar akan tingkah laku Naruto, terkekeh dalam hati. Pemuda ini lebih menyenangkan dari apa yang ia kira.

Mereka selesai, Naruto mengatarkan Hinata hanya sampai halter dekat sekolah. Tempat dimana mereka janjian. Bukannya Naruto tak mau mengatarkan Hinata sampai rumah, namun ia takut akan diamuk oleh Neji yang _notabene_ kakak kelasnya juga sepupu Hinata. Belum lagi Hiashi-jisan yang merupakan ayah Hinata.

"Kau hati-hati ya. Jika ada penguntit, lapor saja padaku –oh tidak, akulah penguntitmu!" Naruto berujar jenaka di akhir. Hinata terkekeh geli.

"Iya iya Naruto-kun, kau juga hati-hati" balas Hinata.

Naruto mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. "Dalam keluargaku, mengacak rambut menandakan kasih sayang"

Semburat merah kembali merangkak naik diatas pipi Hinata. "Oh iya, kata Ibuku _jangan pernah meninggalkan seorang gadis sendiri_. Aku akan menemanimu menunggu bis" ujar Naruto. Anak ini sempat sekali memikirkan kata Ibunya. Anak baik.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Mereka duduk berdua di halte, menunggu bis yang akan mengangkut Hinata sampai pada tujuan.

"Oh, jadi ini **pacar** barumu, Naru-kun?" seorang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga sakura yang kebetulan lewat bertanya dengan nada mengejek pada Naruto.

"Bukan" jawab Naruto datar. Dingin.

"Jadi inikah Namikaze Naruto yang terkenal hangat? Oh ia baru saja berkata datar padaku~" lagi gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada mengejek.

"Tch. Terserah apa katamu. Aku kini tahu semua tetangmu. Kau, **jalang**. Dibelakangku dulu, kau pernah berselingkuh dengan banyak lelaki. Bahkan sahabatku. Kau tak pernah tahu kan kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah **sahabatku**? Dan kau tak tahu alasan dia memutuskanmu. Dia memutuskanmu karena aku. Karena aku memberitahukan dia bahwa kau adalah **jalang**. Kami tidak ingin nama kami jadi **kotor** karena dirimu!" Naruto berkata sarkastik pada gadis itu. Ia menekan kata yang author bold barusan.

Gadis bersurai sewarna sakura itu berdecak sebal. Ia menatap Naruto dengan nyalang. Kakinya dihentakkan ke tanah dibawahnya lalu berlalu dengan tidak sopannya.

"Na-Naruto –kun …?" Hinata tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_Aku bahagia kau sadar bahwa gadis itu jalang_.

Seandainya ia dapat menyelesaika kalimatnya.

Naruto hanya memamerkan deretan giginya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu. "Apa … apa aku salah menggunakan kalimat?" Hinata menggeleng cepat.

Ah pasangan –maksudku calon pasangan ini –mungkin- sangat unik.

Bus yang ditunggu datang, Hinata segera masuk kedalam bus itu. dan Naruto dengan setiamelambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar hingga bus itu hilang dari pandangannya.

**oooOooo**

Mereka bertemu kembali. Masih di musim semi. Masih dengan kelopak sakurayang bertebarngan sebagai latar mereka. Bukan di taman. Mereka menikmati hari itu dengan berada di taman bermain. _KonohaLand_.

_Roller coaster_, bianglala, kereta hantu, dan banyak macam wahana lain menanti mereka. Namun mereka simpan bianglala sebagai akhir. Lagi dan lagi, merekatampak seperti sepasang kekasih di mata orang lain. Namun sayangnya, setelah beberapa kali kencan, pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya memapu menyatakan secara tidak langsung. Dengan kelopak sakura misalnya.

Bianglala.

Banyak yang bilang permainan ini romantis. Akan lebih romantis bila sang pria menyatakan cintanya di puncak bianglala. _Ugh_, Naruto akan mencoba ini kali ini. Dan ia harap. Ia berhasil. Semoga saja.

Dalam bianglala.

Naruto meraih telapak tangan Hinata. Menggenggamnya erat. Tersenyum dan menatap manic _amethyst_ lawannya itu lembut. Menyalurkan segala kehangatan yang ia punya.

Hinata gugup. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah. _Naruto-kun_ …

Naruto bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya menyalurkan hangat satu sama lain.

Salah satu tangan Naruto yang menganggur menyibak poni rata Hinata. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya dengan Hinata. Sebuah kecupan lembut nan panjang mampir di dahi Hinata.

Gadis dengan surai indigo itu tersentak. Seorang Namikaze Naruto mengecup keningnya. Sungguh Kami-sama, ia tak ingin bermimpi sekarang.

Selesai dengan kecupan, Naruto tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata. Dan dibalas Hinata dengan senyum malu-malu. Semburat merah menjalar di pipi keduanya.

Tangan Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata lembut. "Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku"

"A-aku mengerti"

Ini kencan mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun ini yang paling berkesan. Paling manis.

Belum ada kata cinta dari Naruto maupun Hinata. Tapi mereka sama. Sama-sama tahu perasaan satu sama lain. Sama-sama mengerti. Sama-sama cinta. Sama-sama sayang. Namun mereka belum resmi sepasang kekasih. Entahlah, mereka nyaman dengan hubungan mereka sekarang.

Lebih menyenangkan, Naruto sudah dapat izin dari Neji juga Hiashi untuk mengantar-jemput Hinata. Merestui sepertinya.

Mereka pulang bersama, berboncengan seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau begini …?" Naruto meng-gas motornya untuk melaju lebih cepat. Jalanan cukup sepi kali ini. Jadi tak masalah.

"Kkyyyaaaaa! Tiiddaaaakkk! Naruto-kun, pelannn!" Hinata berteriak histeris. Matanya terpejam kuat.

"Baiklah" Naruto kecewa, namun ia pelankan laju motornya.

"Naruto-kun –" Hinata masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Ia senderkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto. Menyesap aroma _citrus_ pemuda itu. "–firasatku buruk" ujarnya pelan. Namun masih cukup untuk didengar Naruto.

"Tenang saja Hinata-chan, selama ada aku tidak akan apa-apa. Percayalah!" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Walau begitu, firasat buruknya tak kunjung hilang.

Kepala Naruto menengok ke belakang, menampilkan cengirannya pada Hinata. Hinata tadinya tersenyum lembut, kini matanya membelalak.

"Na-Naruto-kun itu!" tangan Hinata menjulur menunjuk sesuatu.

Kepala Naruto kembali ke depan. Disentak motornya kearah kanan. Percuma. Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari.

Naruto dan Hinata masih sama. Sama-sama terpental jauh, namun beda arah.

Badan Hinata meluncur di aspal, hingga menabrak tiang listrik yang ada.

Naruto juga sama. Badannya meluncur diaspal dan menabrak trotoar.

Darah menguasai mereka. Benda berat yang telah menabarak mereka pergi.

"_Anata wa doko_? H-Hinata! Hyuuga Hi –nata!" Pemuda _blonde_ itu bangkit sebisanya. Iris sebiru langit miliknya menatap nanar sekitar. Dimanakah gadis itu?

Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Berjalan pelan. "Hinata …" matanya membulat ia melihat. Ia menemukan gadis yang dicarinya.

"Hinata-chan, _dai_ … kau jelas –ack! Kenapa-napa" mengerang sebentar. Ia merasa tangan kirinya akan putus. Sakit sekali.

Masih mengabaikan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, Naruto disana berbaring disamping Hinata. Memeluk gadis itu erat. Seerat yang ia dapat.

**-TBC-**

Yosh! Saya kembali dengan NaruHina. Entah kenapa disini gak mau saya terusin. Biar gantung dulu. Kelanjutannya pasti ada, tapi tergantung yang review juga.

**So, mind to …**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**?**


End file.
